Matsuda is L's idiot
by BondSlave
Summary: A simple but cute LxMatsuda one-shot written for L's 33rd Birthday. Happy Birthday L!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any related characters or plots.**

**Authors Note: Today is L's 33****rd**** birthday if you go by the manga timeline. In honor of the great detectives birthday I am writing this one-shot. Happy birthday L. **

Not completely useless 

The twenty-seven-year-old Japanese detective sat slumped over on the sofa holding his head between his hands. His finger nails dug into his scalp as he dug his fingers into his thick black hair. He'd removed his jacket and shoes and sat in only his work shirt, tie, pants and socks.

It was well past midnight and the rest of the Task Force had left for the evening; but not before giving him a thick piece of their minds however. He'd thought he couldn't have felt worse than he already had but he'd been wrong. He'd done it again. He'd ruined the Task Force's plans and forced everyone to give up on their activities to save his own sorry life.

He groaned and rubbed his face. He felt like complete and utter shit. He mumbled under his breath about how stupid he was and how useless he was. How could he ever face Ryuzaki? Since he'd returned he hadn't had to face the detective. He knew whatever the younger man had to say would be twice as cutting as what the others had said. Ryuzaki had a way of getting under his skin and making him feel completely worthless. He smiled bitterly to himself. He sometimes wondered why he cared about the detective so much since it didn't seem that his feelings were mutual.

Matsuda yelped when something thick but not really heavy hit him upside the head. He looked back behind the sofa to see Ryuzaki standing behind him with a rolled up magazine.

"Idiot."

He winced as the younger man walked around to the sofa opposite Matsuda's and hopped onto one of the cushions. He crouched down and tossed the magazine onto the coffee table between them. Matsuda bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again for perhaps the hundredth time that evening alone. It seemed that he was always apologizing. He didn't know why Ryuzaki didn't just kick him out; threaten him to stay quiet about their location. It wasn't like he didn't have the power to do so.

L ignored the other man as Watari rolled in a tea cart loaded with coffee and sweets. He requested that the cart be left behind; the older man nodded then turned and left without another word. L busied himself by taking a cup of coffee and setting it on the coffee table before grabbing a plat and loading it up with at least twelve different sweets. He picked up a squishy pink sponge cake like sweet and pushed it into his mouth.

Matsuda gazed at the other man wearily. He wasn't saying anything. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa rubbing his sweaty palms together nervously. He nibbled on his lip and beads of sweat formed on his brow. Why couldn't Ryuzaki be like everyone else and just yell at him and tell him exactly what he thought of him? Why did he have to be so _different?_ Matsuda wanted to smile but knew the gesture would have been extremely out of place. He liked Ryuzaki because he was different. Matsuda had always known that he was bisexual and that even though he did in fact like women he tended to lean more towards men. He'd just never put much stalk into it because he'd never found a decent Japanese man who he'd like to have a relationship with. Then blew in this odd foreigner and Matsuda's heart had screamed in response.

"Ryuzaki, I really am sorry that I caused you so much trouble." He tried again. The other just picked up another sweet; but instead of eating it he leaned up and over the coffee table and thrust it at Matsuda who blinked in slight surprise. "Eh?"

"Eat." Was the only verbal reply from the detective. Matsuda took the sticky sweet between his fingers and looked confusedly at the other man before putting it in his mouth. He chewed silently; he was confused. Why wasn't Ryuzaki yelling at him!

L eyed the other man pensively as he stuck another sweet into his mouth and chewed noisily. The other man looked extremely uncomfortable and L approved. He deserved a bit of discomfort for what he had done. It was a good punishment. One that L was fond off. Silence often drove people to think upon their actions and regret their misdeeds. It was a good tactic on children and it would seem also a good one for Matsuda.

After nearly fifteen minutes of silence and sweet eating L finally decided that perhaps enough was enough. He took a sip of his _sugar with coffee _before setting the cup down and placing his hands on his bent knees. He gazed a bit darkly at the other man.

"Have you any idea how stupid your actions earlier this evening were?"

The other man bowed his head.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"You could have gotten yourself killed or worse blown the entire investigation." Despite the fact that his voice hadn't changed from its monotone there was a bit of a piercing air to it that caused Matsuda to squirm in his seat. L really was upset it would seem.

L hopped off of the sofa and walked around the coffee table towards the other man. He climbed onto the sofa cushion next to the slightly older detective. Both sat in silence for a moment. L wiggled his tones against the plush cushion as he eyed the other man through a fringe of black hair.

"Are you mad at me?" Matsuda asked timidly.

"Yes."

There was absolutely no hesitation in the detectives voice. Matsuda bowed his head and closed his eyes. Why couldn't L just yell at him? He could handle that. He could deal with being yelled at. But no. That wasn't really L's style. L rarely if ever raised his voice. In fact if Matsuda really thought about it he'd never actually heard the detective raise his voice.

"What…what now? What are you going to do now?" He asked timidly wondering if he were perhaps going to be cast out of the task force. The mere thought made him feel upset.

"Now," The other started. Matsuda's eyes opened when he felt a hand on his own. "I am going to kiss you and ask you never to do something so foolish again."

And with that L leaned over and tilted his head to capture the other mans lips. Matsuda felt a blush warm his cheeks and ears as their lips met. It was not a fantastic kiss. It was simple. Merely the pressing of lips. But it held all of the meaning in the world. A moment later L sat back again and Matsuda blinked at him.

"So, you mean… …I'm not going to be kicked out?" He hoped his voice didn't sound to hopeful. L looked at him as though he were stupid before pressing a thumb against his lip and gazing up at the ceiling.

"No are you stupid? Do you really think I would let you out of my sight so you could go and get yourself killed?" The tone in L's voice made Matsuda's blush darken. "Even if I were to cast you out of the Task Force you would continue on the pursuit for this third Kira by yourself and no doubt get yourself killed. I cannot have that."

Matsuda beamed and in a moment of excitement launched himself at the younger man and tackled him into a hug sending both of them flat against the sofa cushions.

"Thank you Ryuzaki! I won't disappoint you again!" He cried in pure joy of not being sent away. L made an uncomfortable sound from beneath him.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?"

L and Matsuda had been in a secret and slightly awkward relationship for no less than five months. L had found himself quite fond of the bumbling detective for reasons he could not discern. He knew that he had mad a good choice for a partner in a relationship in Matsuda because Matsuda was kind and gentle and did not tease him when he grew flustered with more personal matters in their relationship.

The two remained on the sofa together Matsuda on top of L for quite awhile. Matsuda kissed L's lips, eyelids, jawbone, neck and let his hands wander to brush against the detectives sides. Their hips were tucked comfortably together. It was only when Matsuda thought of maybe taking it a bit further that he realized…

Matsuda blinked and lifted his head and gazed down at L with a puzzled expression.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Hmn?"

"Where's Light?"

"Did you just notice that he was not here?"

"Uh."

"Idiot."

Matsuda let out a slight whine when he was smacked upside the head for the second time that evening.

"But, where is he?"

"I chained him to the water heater in my room."

"You did what!"

"Would you shut up and kiss me?"


End file.
